


还债

by Fred727



Category: Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Love & Hate, M/M, a little plot of BDSM, shtup buddies, underage sexual relationship, 第一人称视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 关于 两个对彼此充满爱与恨的人 的故事。我本以为能抛下他一走了之，永远逃避以前的事。但上天指引我们再次相遇，我能做的，只不过偿还以前的债罢了。
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Norman Reedus, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Original Male Character, Top!Original Male Character/Norman Reedus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	还债

**Author's Note:**

> ##这篇文写了好久终于写完了！可能一开头会觉得“咦？有些看不懂”，后文会解释为什么！请坚持读下去！（提刀威胁）  
> 警告：有大量细致的情感描写。比起梦女文，我更觉得这是关于我个人的纪实故事！我把大部分个人经历写进文里了，在阅读的过程中可能会有部分剧情使读者不舒服！对不起！  
> 写作方式是：现在→过去→现在→过去→……  
> 一开始本来想写爽文，没想到会变成这样。  
> **jdm真的是工具人，真的**  
> **只有少量色情描写，因为色情不是我主要想表达的内容**  
> 祝食用愉快。

还债

我想，我坠入了爱河。也许这就是人们常说的一见钟情。大一刚开始，我就被新来的数学系教授迷住了眼。他很英俊，这个形容词或许过于老套，但在他身上能体现出难以概括的美。他很严厉，教学工作绝对的认真。他的黑发与下巴上灰白的胡渣是明显的反差，他的皱纹更像是岁月留下的吻痕。他藏在镜框下的眼神像虎，随时准备夺走猎物的性命。他的肩膀与手臂危险而有力，我喜欢看他那潜伏着力量的肌肉随着呼吸而收涨，幻想他是否愿意用它们将我紧抱怀里。人们叫他杰夫。  
杰弗里·迪恩·摩根。某次思考一道计算题的解法时，我托着腮，浑然不知自己已经把他的名字写了十几遍。要不是屋外传来的敲门声惊醒了我，我还会在纸上继续无意识写下这些潦草的字体。它们密密麻麻堆在一起，让我一瞬间不知该如何应对。  
我是对他人产生了爱慕吗？这令我有些惊讶。我在避免这种事的发生。关于恋情或是其余复杂的情感，唉，这太难应付了，会极大程度上改变我这个人，暴露我最真实也是最让人讨厌的一面。我也难以与别人维持一段长久稳定的联系，我身上肯定存在某些令人不适的特征，才会使得他们远离我、躲避我。问我是否渴望亲密关系？它对我而言如此不可思议，甚至会带来些许不现实的幻梦感。  
除了我曾经维持了一年半的炮友关系。  
只付出肉体，不讨论心里话。为了最大限度减轻特殊关系对彼此生活带来的影响，我和他定下这个约定。他还开玩笑说，谁先动心就输了，要对这段感情负责。直到最后结束，在肉体交合以外，什么都没有发生。至少在我目前的记忆里它是这样的。为了解除压力、减少回忆闪回的次数，我习惯性地忘记痛苦的过去。我抛弃了很多事，只将难以忘却的童年疼痛与些许值得珍藏的快乐放在心底。因为丢失，我猜想，关于我过去原有的记忆已经出现了空缺，剩下的部分东一片西一块地组成起来，最终形成我现有的记忆宫殿。就像拼图，只不过我得到的只是勉强成型的玩意儿罢了。  
关于他的事，就算仍然记得，我也不会刻意让自己去回忆。有些东西就该留下美好的部分，将肮脏又糜烂的另一份丢到地下室封存起来。我觉得还不错，那段日子过得淫秽不堪，却是解决学业烦恼或不顺心的事的最好途径。喜悦或悲伤，种种情绪最终归于一条指向性爱的线。做爱，不停地做爱，在家长的视线范围内偷偷幽会，约去无人的废弃房屋里释放欲火，在随时都会有人经过的灌木丛里打野炮。所有生物都会做的事仿佛成了我和他的必然使命——为『爱』而生。  
我帮他解决性的需求，同时，他也帮助了我。在高强度的学业压力下，我体内的渴望无处发泄。无论家或学校，我在其余人眼中都是不起眼的对象。比起四处交朋友，我更乐意自己待着。我很安静，但并不代表我不需要宣泄。那些压抑着的心事影响我的精神状况，我能感觉到自己越退越后，再一步就会坠下深渊。我努力维持着痛苦与快乐的平衡点，尝试用酒精排解心中越积越多的情绪。酒不好喝，啤酒花的苦涩味大于它带来的香甜，冰过的酒液冲下喉咙，更像一道扎人的刀狠狠刺向我的心。我很难过。世界上还能比现在更令我难受的事吗？  
下一秒我就被酒保赶出门外，大块头壮汉骂骂咧咧地说着高中生好好学习不要出鬼混的垃圾话。他拎起我的衣领，丢小鸡仔一样轻松地将我摔到地上。我的屁股撞到了地面的雪。此时已是冬天。  
很疼，很冰。就像我内心的感受，就像我看不到的未来。  
我是无神论者，但有时候也会对耶稣基督表达感谢。多年后的某一天，或许我会突然回想起那次被狼狈地赶出酒馆之后，感叹上天让我遇到了靠在门旁吸烟的那个人。“操，你摔得真惨，我看见屁股都痛了。”他呼出一个完美的烟圈，立马就被风吹得消散殆尽，“来吧，我知道一个好地方，能让你喝个够。”  
难以相信当时的我会和一个陌生人同行，他将我带去小巷，左拐右窜，马路的喧嚣逐渐减弱，居民楼中传来的烟火气使得这些复杂的小巷街道洋溢着家的感觉。他站在某处住宅前大喊着我听不懂的语言，地下室的门开了。他带领我一步一步慢慢下去，贴心地嘱咐下楼梯我要小心。我才发现他在牵着我的手，掌心温暖，握得很紧。我惊讶极了，不知道该委婉解释还是直接抽开。我不喜欢别人碰我，更别提陌生人了。这种接触会让我不适，然而——  
我这才观察起他的模样。他有一头柔软的金发，他时不时转头看我，眼睛里是温柔的灰蓝色。他看到我在望他，嘴角咧了一下，露出小小的虎牙，唇边上的痣跟着上扬。“你先等一等。”他把我带到木桌前，叫我坐好，自己则跑来跑去，似乎匆忙地准备着什么。我不知道该怎么办，只好望着他来回操劳的身影。他充满热情与快乐，能让人感受到他对生活的热爱。我开始观察身边这个地方，简单的住处，一张床，一个小小的柜子以及几件简单的家具。地下室光线昏暗，吊灯努力往外释放光芒。木桌上摆放着花瓶，尽管里面养殖的花朵已经出现枯萎的现象，轻轻呼气便会吹走发皱的花瓣。空气中弥漫着发霉的味道，就算墙角摆了两三盆绿植也没办法净化室内的味道。我猜他住在这里。  
他离开地下室，周围忽然变得寂静，我听见自己的呼吸声。室外传来轻微的风声，他在外边大声嚷嚷，别的男声随即响起。他们似乎在讨论什么。而我只能坐在椅子上紧张得搓搓手。  
他最后搬来一篮子啤酒，还多放了个面包。他把篮子给我，我不知所措地接过，不安地抚摸上面的纹路。警惕取代了难过与压力，我望着眼前的陌生人，问他为什么要这样做。  
“因为我想找人做——呃，睡觉，”他回答得很爽快，我立马反应过来。想必是他不知应如何讲出那两个性相关的字眼，“我、我——”他清清喉咙，“这不是容易做的事，我想。因为——”  
“因为你不能把自己放心地交付给别人。”我接话，“那你为什么要选择我？”  
“我觉得你很可怜，以及你看起来像有那些经验的——”我笑了，他赶紧止住话语，“我是说，我也不知道为什么要带你回来，但是，该死的！我就想这样做。”他的脸浮上红晕，“那些所谓的大人一边说未成年喝酒伤身体，一边又往嘴里灌得酒气冲天。几支酒精饮品又不会怎么样。或许我心肠太软了，邻居老是说我这样不好。”  
“你很可爱。”  
他的眼神闪烁过一种难以捉摸的情绪。他偏过脑袋，遮挡在脸上的阴影是他的保护色。  
“你之前做过这种事吗？”我问，“我还不知道你的名字。”  
“诺曼。”软黏黏的词从他唇里蹦出来，听起来像只毛茸茸的小动物。“没，这是我第一次，所以我就——所以你喝了这些酒之后能和我做爱吗？我是说，要是你不乐意，我就、这些酒都是你的了，当做我打扰了你的赔礼，然后我送你回去，然后——”  
“然后你就继续日复一日地在酒馆门前物色能搞你屁股的对象，然后你会用各种方式勾引他们，直到他们中的一员答应了你的要求？”火热的红晕攀上他的耳廓，他点点头，“妈的，你可真是小坏蛋。”  
“我总得干点自己渴望的事，对吧。”他紧张得红了脸，故意提高声调抑制住自己的羞涩，他在揉捏自己的手，“‘小坏蛋’？你在和我调情吗？”  
“你可以猜猜看。”我倾身上前，亲吻他发烫的耳朵。

我回过神来，这段关系过去半年，为什么我还是会回忆起当初和他第一次相遇的事情。我不太记得当初是为什么突然断绝了这场荒谬闹剧。也许是我想专注于学业，努力考上理想的大学；也许是倦于向家长隐瞒诺曼的存在；再或许，我只是进入了贤者时间。不管怎样，往事终究过去，在人生之旅，我和他只不过是有过短暂接触的过客罢了。  
如今，我考上第一志愿的大学，还碰见十分心动的教授。我的生活迎来了崭新的开篇，心里呯呯跳动的、即将绚烂绽放的感情令我无所适从。我想，我爱他。我不懂怎么去爱一个人，但我会学着努力去爱。  
我在杰夫名字旁画了个爱心。  
我想，我坠入了爱河。

~·~·~·~

“第一排正数第三个，没错，是您，先生，请回答问题。”  
啊，杰夫。我喜欢他选择我。在他的课堂上，我永远是那个最积极的学生。他教我们微积分，听闻未来还会继续担当线性代数的教师。我喜欢他，我爱他。当他要求我解答提问时，我的心差点止住冲出胸膛的欲望。那颗带着敬仰与爱的心啊，你可知我的渴望？有人说过暗恋者是爱情的夜莺吗，不然我怎会写下那些蹩脚的情诗？我不得不这样做，当你的心对某个人、某件事即将要溢出所有的热情，却又无处释放情感，那些拥堵在咽喉中的倾诉欲会迫使你用文字的方式发泄出去。我写下一首又一首，最终堆积着混乱情绪的寄托物被揉成废物桶里皱巴巴的纸球。我颤抖的手写下那些话，难过得几乎要落下泪来，在结束语后藏了一连串的小字：我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……天知道我多想对你倾述这简单的三个字。  
回答完毕。杰夫露出满意的微笑。那对我而言是绝佳的奖赏。他在学生面前极少展现柔情的一面，这让我很得意。我扬起眉，花了几秒钟隐藏好自己的小心思。课堂仍在继续，我可不能被身边的同学发现我和杰夫的事，哪怕只有一丁点。  
下课铃响了。身边人陆陆续续离开教室。我假装整理文件夹，等待轮流问问题的学生依次离去。很快，周围变得空空荡荡，只剩下我和杰夫。室内过于安静，以至于放大所有声响。他咳嗽了一声，站在讲台前写着什么。我尽量放轻举动，甚至能听见杰夫在卷子上写写画画的声音。我的心提到了嗓子眼，他会留意到我吗？换个问题，他会爱我吗？我不想仅限于师生关系，我想进一步发展。我好奇他的生活，他喜欢吃甜食吗？咖啡加糖还是加奶？他像个谜，就在那里，等待我去挖掘他的内在。我想知道他的生活，过去以及未来，我都想了解透彻。  
我抬起眼，恰好和杰夫对上视线，我慌了神，“是的，先生？”话刚出口我就想给自己几巴掌。  
“下课之后不打算回去休息吗？”杰夫的声音富有磁性，带有轻微的沙哑，是属于这个年龄段的男性特征，“你学习很认真，下次课堂小测又能看到你名列前茅了。”他嘴角上扬，“提前恭喜你。”  
“谢谢，先生。”我紧张地回应，脑海一片空白。就算我先前准备了一万句能和他聊起来的话题，此时此刻，我也会忘得一干二净。迈出去的试探又被吓得退缩回去。对于一个较为沉默寡言的人而言，每一个社交行为都需要勇气。可惜今天我失去了机遇，没办法和杰夫开启一段深入的谈话。不过没关系，这才是大一，我还有很多时间去努力靠近。  
我合上文件夹，代表今天的搭讪行为提前终止，天色已暗，我该回宿舍了。“你在等人吗？”离开教室之前我问杰夫。  
“待会有人要来。艺术系有个小子之前旁听我的课，下课缠着我问了很多东西，”杰夫手中的笔顿了顿，“跟你一样。”  
我感觉血液涌上头脑，脸在发烫，难道他发现了我的心事，还是说，也有人和我对他有同样的想法？  
“或许你们两个可以成立个互帮互助小组。相信我，你们很像，你们会彼此喜欢的。”  
“我知道了，谢谢先生。”但我一点也不想知道他是谁，我发誓我在吃醋。那是占有欲还是嫉妒，我猜两者皆有。别这样……我努力调整呼吸，稳定好现有的精神状况。我讨厌第三者，更讨厌自己的计划被他人打破，哪怕那是素不相识的人。我站在门栏旁，低头揉搓掌心，这个消息使我紧张，几乎要砸破我内心的保护层，彻底伤害到我了。愤怒与委屈，更多是不能说出口的话。因为还不到时候，我不能冒险破坏我在杰夫心中的地位。  
等等。  
我嗅了嗅周围的空气。  
是香水。风托着香味挥洒四周，这股熟悉的味道飘飘荡荡。  
好像有谁曾经喷过？难道——  
我心里一沉，似乎猜到来者是谁。  
“你到了，今天来得挺早。”杰夫朝我身后招招手，“还想给你们两个介绍介绍。”  
我转过头，瞬间点燃心里各种情绪，它们沸腾地翻滚，咆哮的怒吼化成恨意的渔网，死命地缠绕住我的心。我盯住他，眼看着他脸上的惊诧转为与我同样的恨。以前的事，过去的记忆，霎时间死灰复燃。我全想起来了。  
“你好啊，”轻挑的语气果真激怒了他，他露出一侧虎牙明示威胁。他的眼神，我真爱那双凌厉的灰蓝色眼眸。他在恨我，怨我，他想杀了我。这样也不奇怪，半年前我丢下他，一声不吭地专注于学业去。说来奇怪，我居然因他对我的愤恨而感到兴奋。我高兴地咽了口唾沫，而他发出低低的怒吼。  
“诺曼·瑞杜斯。”  
就像当初那样。  
我欠下的债终究要还的。

“你们认识？”杰夫问道，中断了我刚酝酿起来的情绪。“不，但我听别人说艺术系来了个摩托高手。”我提到那交通工具时诺曼沉下脸色，他肯定没想到我还记得他最喜欢的东西，“我也喜欢摩托，早就想认识一下了。”  
“是吗？那我还挺荣幸。可惜现在不是时候，”他用力撞开我的肩膀，故意粗鲁地挤开我走进教室，“如果能劳烦您往边上靠靠的话。”他说，声音里努力抑制住咬牙切齿的愤怒。我忍住笑意，天啊，听到那句敬语了吗？真没想到我的存在会令他如此气恼。  
“怎么不是时候了？”我问，“恰好摩根先生为我们准备了培养感情基础的好条件。所以——你要来参加我们两个的学习小组吗？”  
他止住脚步。  
我等待着诺曼的回应，几乎憋不住内心的傲慢。我喜欢看他挫败的模样，尤其现在。  
可是我猜错了。  
他看上去……是那么高兴，几乎要雀跃起来。他像只可爱的小动物般蹦到杰夫面前，感谢教授给予这么好的学习机会，他还说了很多。而杰夫——我难得看到他拿下眼镜，在黑色镜框之下，没想到还藏着如此柔情。他这是在温柔地望着诺曼吗？他的眼神，他的微笑。诺曼还在长篇大论地吹嘘，想必用尽此生所有的赞美词，而他还时不时赞许地点头。  
我看到杰夫揉了把那金色的脑袋。  
哦不。  
我霎时间明白他们两人的关系。  
诺曼朝我投来冷漠的一瞥。  
我的胃猛得收紧，作呕的感觉涌上喉咙。终于，我无法止住铺天盖地而来的眩晕感，奋力冲出门外。

~·~·~·~

初次的鱼水交欢并不理想，我和他未曾开苞，不懂关于性爱的许多事。我和他笨拙地咬住彼此的唇，舌尖刚碰到一起便立马闪开。他的裤子丢到一旁，光着腿坐在床上。他很紧张，脚趾头蜷缩又展开，腿间并拢，双手拉扯衣襟盖住阴部。我亲吻他的脖子，他嘀咕几声，说着类似不要留下吻痕的话。我移开他的手，他又羞涩地挣扎几下，最终屈服于我的举动。他的阴毛在衣物的遮掩下隐约出现，是柔软的金色，就像他毛乎乎的头发。我跪下来亲吻他的膝盖，他却嗷嗷大喊，故意声称我把他弄疼了。我尽力放轻举动，缓慢分开他的大腿，嘴唇往内侧吻去。他在发抖。我能感觉到他在抗拒我的做法，他在收紧双腿，而我以同样的力度禁止他的不顺从。  
他捂住脸大叫起来，试图掩饰空气中弥漫的尴尬。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊！够了！我想我还是别做爱了！”诺曼嚷嚷，他容易害羞，脖子漫上羞涩的潮红，“这样感觉很怪。”  
“是有点儿。”  
“所以——现在该怎么办？”他遮住眼睛，另一只手摸索着地上的裤子。  
“你意下如何？”  
“也许我们能当朋友，不是恋爱关系的那种。”他连忙解释，眼睛躲闪我的视线，“如果你不嫌弃我的话。毕竟我做了这番无礼的举动。”  
“当然可以，你很可爱。”  
“天哪，别说了，我不太喜欢别人夸我。这让我浑身不适。”但他的眼里迸发出快乐的光。他不说话了，只是安静地穿上裤子。为了缓解尴尬的氛围，我转过身，随手捻走枯萎的花瓣，它们可怜地掉落在桌面，而我此时的愉悦却是前所未有。在诺曼身上我感受到熟悉的相同感，这是一种难以言表的感觉，但我知道它就在那里。他身上存在我的一部分，换而言之也是如此。因为相似，所以彼此吸引。我和他相遇于这次在旁人眼中过于怪异的事件，可对我而言这再正常不过了。我理解他的做法，他能给予我想要的事物。上天在我最无助的时刻给予我这份宝贵的礼物，让我在这个世界上不会太孤单。我的心底涌出一股暖意，先前的烦恼一扫而空。  
“你很可爱。”我重复道。  
我喜欢你，因为你和我很像。  
他把我送出小巷，像来时一样紧握住我的手。路灯已亮，柔和的黄光照在他身上。寒风萧瑟，屋外的积雪变成厚厚的一摊，像白色的天然地毯。  
“我们还会在见面吗？”我问。  
“会的，你知道在哪里找我。”他眨眨眼，吐出粉红的舌头。  
还没结束约会，我就已经开始期待和他下一次的会面。我以为他指的老地方是酒馆门前。然而我万万没想到，在地下室事件过后没几天，诺曼便溜进了我的学校。落日时分，所有人都离开校园，唯独我和他在常年废弃的杂物室里来了一炮。污浊的空气里充斥着不好闻的旧报纸味，我们的汗水交汇一起，在封尘的破书桌上留下湿漉漉的印记。兽性与性欲从远古时期就刻写在基因深处，我只是简单地回应便释放出最古老的本性。呻吟回荡在空旷的房间里，身下的木柜吱呀作响，为诺曼的叫床奏出刺耳的伴唱。我很清楚自己陷入了什么样的关系当中，也明白这件事一旦开头就无法制止。可是我想要这样做，无需在意学业与烦恼，全身心将自己交给一个陌生却彼此信任的人。性交是万物本能，而我享受它带来的快乐。

~·~·~·~

我们很少说话，除了约炮的前一天在电话里跟对方寒暄几句，事后有一句没一句的聊天，其余时候我们不怎么交流，直到再次约炮的前一天，循环往复。这很好，刚好达成我想要的效果：他成为了我不太熟络的朋友，我们彼此相识，但不至于亲密。学业不太忙的话，我们上床的频率固定在每周一次，有时两次。我和他有时候会轮流说些玩笑话，两人哈哈大笑过后又陷入了沉默。我倒不会因此觉得尴尬，我喜爱这种感觉，这是和他人相处时最令我舒适的交流方式。有话就说，没什么可谈也无需强求，为了取悦他人而故意制造话题只会让我不自在。我为自己划好舒适区，哪怕是得罪人我也不会在意，更何况被我冒犯的人多的去了。  
我还记得第一次去他家。不知是暂时能逃离家庭这事让我兴奋，或是为诺曼在毫无音讯的半个月之后突然约我出去而感到欢喜，总之，我愉快地答应下来。  
“别干坏事。”出门前母亲叮嘱我，我含糊地答应着，在家长眼皮底下隐瞒自己的炮友关系令我感到刺激不已。  
春天，没有雪，却比雪更冷。阴沉的天飘着毛毛雨，细细的雨丝洒在窗户上，屋外响着淅沥沥的雨声，阴冷的寒气透过缝隙挤进室内。我躺在床上，看着外面的雨景，搂紧了被子。  
“今天很冷，对吧？”诺曼坐在我旁边，他靠着床头板坐着，伸手去够地上的衣服，被子盖不住他的屁股。发红的皮肤，有手指印的掐痕，轻微的吻痕，那是我留下的印记。我盯着屁股看了一会儿，在他恢复坐姿的前一秒赶紧收回视线。他似乎留意到我的举动，咧嘴笑了，没有指出。  
他从烟盒抽出一支烟，“来一支？”  
我看着烟卷，没有回答。  
“啊——抱歉。”他露出羞涩的笑容，“老习惯了，犯了瘾。我忘了你不喜欢烟味。”他把烟放回盒子，手臂跨过我的脸，将它竖放在桌面上，我看到他腋下稀疏的软毛，在灯光下显现出金黄的颜色——他是故意的，明明他身边就是另外一个床头柜。  
“要是忍不住，你可以去外面抽。”我说。  
“可是我现在比较想陪你。”软软的腔调惹红了我的脸，让我心跳加速。我偏过视线，他意识到跨越了我们之间的界限——约定，别忘了我可不想陷入这段不正当关系而定下的约定——又赶紧说，“而且外面很冷，我不想吹风。”  
“那就一起睡觉吧。”我提议，歪头看了看摆放在床头柜的时钟，此时是傍晚6点半。“我已经告诉家里人晚点回家了，可以迟些回去。”  
“那好吧，可是我好饿，你吃点什么吗？我去给你拿。”  
“方便面？来个不辣口味的。”  
“行。”  
他抓起长袖套在身上，光着屁股下床找裤子。他冻得发出嘶嘶声，我撑起一边脑袋，看着雪白的屁股在我眼前晃来晃去。他瞥了一眼，发现我在大方地欣赏他，于是故意扭了扭屁股。“噢——”我无奈地翻翻白眼，而他在懊恼声中笑着穿好裤子离开了房间。  
他一走，那股舒适的香味便飘之而去。它太轻柔，远闻不到那甜蜜的香气，似乎像个害羞的小女孩躲起来不肯见人；可等你足够靠近喷香水的人，才会恍然大悟：害羞只是虚掩的假象，拆开糖果色纸后的魅惑终究会将你迷得不可自拔。  
那我会吗？  
我不敢肯定，只知道剥开诺曼外表那层略带色彩的包装纸后，我开始对他产生了兴趣。好奇感不算多，我只是越过舒适区往外瞥了眼，又再次沉浸在温暖又熟悉的感觉里。他确实和我有相似之处，这很难得，然而不是所有人都像我一样有各种各样关于愤怒与恨的过去。我不指望他会变成我的知己。  
闲着无聊，我开始观察室内的装修。白色墙面挂着几幅黑相框的照片，黑色地板上放了张双人床，两侧床头柜上的是台灯与闹钟，旁边窗台的位置有张写字桌，底下的红色地毯过于显眼。他和亲戚同居，他说那是他的叔叔，只提供日常饮食住宿，其余事一律不管。这座双层小屋里诺曼只拥有住地下室的权利，这间卧室是当客房用的，他们家经常有外人过来留宿。这几天长辈出远门，诺曼搬到客房住，说是帮忙看家。不管怎样，没有人会干扰我和他的地下关系，我们在这里顺理成章地做爱，任凭诺曼如何呻吟喘息也不担心被别人听见。我们在大人们眼皮底下干些不能外传的事，不知道诺曼会不会跟我一样感到刺激和兴奋。  
而现在，炮打完了，滴在地板的精液和淫水开始变干，我心里只有满足与疲惫。  
“泡面吃完了！”房门外传来他的声音，大概是从一楼跟我吼出话，“我出去买汉堡，来一份吗！”  
“好啊！我要牛肉汉堡！”  
“知道了！”  
大门砰地关上，室内再次安静。  
我继续四处观望。房间里只有一扇窗，没有窗帘。外面的天色逐渐黯淡，雨仍在下。木柜上的电视正对着我，旁边有个白色独角兽头套。它瘪了歪了，等待有人使用它的那一刻。他叔叔会把这种东西放在客房里吗？我想不会，或许是诺曼的。靠近窗台的角落成堆纸箱，最上方的箱子虚掩着，露出布娃娃的半个脑袋。写字桌上放了瓶开得灿烂的花。周围昏暗，唯有我床头开了灯。我的影子出现在对面的墙，安静地覆盖在相框上。  
我突然起了玩心，回忆起童年时代的手影游戏。我调整台灯，手挡在灯泡前，作出不同的手势。光是温热的，稍微暖和了我发冷的手背。离墙面太远，我的影子只是一团模糊不清的灰影。我放弃打手影，转为构想出一个虚幻的小人，视线操控它的行为。它在墙上快速移动，攀爬、二连跳、匍匐前进……通过各种方式在相框之间来回转移，假装这是某种打发时间的脑内小游戏。我安排了几个假想敌，让这场游戏变得更有趣。相框和相框之间，小人为了躲避刺杀需要快速而精准地逃到正确位置才能捡回一命。  
相框。  
我止不住好奇心，披件外套下床查看。  
上面的照片……我感受到一股强烈的阴郁。它肯定是激起了我内心某种共鸣。它们大多是黑白相片，即使有几张充满鲜艳的色彩，我也能听见它告知我的绝望与愤怒。好几张照片关于死亡：明媚的好天气，七色糖果洒在干草地上，陪伴在腐烂的鸟儿旁；黑白的背景图，破烂的玩偶用绳索套住脖子，吊挂在窗台前。而那个窗台与玩偶——我对比了一下，发现它就在这个房间里。拍摄这些作品的人是在向往死亡，还是对生老病死的话题存在极大的兴趣与热情？  
我转向下一张照片。这张图不太清晰，上面的人和物有运动的拖痕，似乎是急忙拍摄下来的。那是火，周围很黑，唯有中间的建筑物在熊熊燃烧。我想要理解这张照片传达的意思，去探索这是否暗示作者的内心。  
我尽力延伸我的共情力，试图从这些相片里寻找摄影师表达的含义。愤怒，摧毁，想要烧了全部……这是虚构出来的狂热，还是直指他灵魂之下隐藏的黑暗面。我尝试着和作者共情，体会他的内在。他有块灵魂是黑色的，那里充斥怒火，让他饱受痛苦与煎熬，他却要表现得满不在乎。但这种情绪消耗不掉，只能一直藏在他心底，对他低语，怂恿他去破坏、宣泄，迫使他通过这种方式释放愤怒。但他没有这样做，仍旧对此持着无所谓的态度。在他的平静之下有暗流涌动，等待着、等待着，直至积蓄了足够多的能量——  
等等。  
我这是在剖析作者，还是在分析自己？  
我惊讶于这种相似之处，难得地与这位摄影师达成情感上的共鸣。我的心因找到同类而颤抖，这实在是——我难以表达此时此刻的情感，只能用匮乏的词汇来概括我的所想。对我而言，作品能激起情绪波动是如此重要，它是一座桥，跨越观众与作者之间存在的隔阂。读者与作品之间仿佛隔海望山，我需要通过情感上的联系去触摸作品，代入作者本人，感受他创作时的内心活动。可是现在，与其说我明白作者想要表达的情感，不如说这些照片硬生生把我心底不愿面对的黑暗面撕扯出来，迫使我直视它。我……  
一道声音打破了宁静，我忽然回过神来，有人在用钥匙开门。  
诺曼回来了，他蹭蹭跑上二楼，“幸好我去得及时，牛肉汉堡就快卖完了。给你。”他递给我外卖。  
我没回应。  
“发生什么了吗？”他把汉堡纸袋塞在我怀里，手搭上我的肩膀，“你在看它们啊。是我前阵子去拍的，那时候天气好，不像现在阴雨绵绵。”  
“所以你才会消失了半个月。”  
“是的，你之前说要准备什么、呃，很忙又讨厌的小组作业，我就抽空去了。”  
“拍得很好看。”  
“谢啦。”可他腔调毫无波澜，以为我的赞美是随口的客套话，“再过几天又要放回箱子里吃灰了，”他说，“他们不喜欢看到这种东西，叫我别挂在墙上，可能觉得很奇怪吧。”  
“他们是指？”  
“这房子的男主人，这卧室的住客。我之前办过一场小型展览会，但是我给他们看这些照片，他们骂我恶心。”  
“他们不懂。”  
“他们喜欢充满恋爱、快乐和浪漫的题材，我不喜欢，空洞又无聊。”  
他拿起头套，躺在床上发呆。我坐在床边一角吃汉堡。还热乎，味道很好，房间里立马充满诱人的香味。诺曼嗅嗅空气，嘀咕了句早知道多买一份。可我无心享受美食，脑海回味刚刚突然爆发的情感。  
我从照片上读出的那些就是他吗？我不敢肯定，也不会深究细问。那是过于私人的事情，我们还未熟悉到能彼此分享过去。我只能独自琢磨，推测，思考关于他以前经历的事。可是我越细想，越发现在把自己代入进去。我太懂那种感觉。  
天色完全灰暗，外面的雨小了些，我离开了他的家，诺曼带上独角兽头套送客。我和他相拥后直直往家里走去。我还在想他，想他身上快要消失的香气，想他给我留下的印象。他浑然不知自己黑暗又怪诞的那一面深深吸引了我。天啊，那太迷人了，就像穿过层层乌云后惊现璀璨的星海，吸引探险者调查这片星区。我想了解他，我渴望知道关于他的一切。  
遇见他，我是如此幸运，他的存在安抚我痛苦挣扎的灵魂。很难解释这番理论，唯有经历，才会明白。 

~·~·~·~

不知为何，关于他的记忆总会与季节联系在一起。说到夏季，仿佛有股热浪袭面而来，滚滚发烫，难受得无法喘气。  
炎炎夏日，屋外温度飙升，室内稍凉，但就算是短暂的肉体触碰都会让人烦躁地皱眉。热，到处都热得难受。没有空调的地方都像大蒸笼，害怕烈日的人早就躲进家里不肯出门，街上的所有人都在流汗，路面该死地烫。有小孩追逐打闹，脱下鞋子，刚光脚踩地便惊叫着跳起来。草地是枯萎的黄色，唯有有幸淋到水的一小片保持着青翠的模样。蝉贴在树干鸣叫不止，吱呀吱呀，好久才肯喘口气，不一会儿又开始它的夏日鸣奏曲。每天的早些时候，人们喜爱在树荫下乘凉，当太阳越攀越高，极强的光和热将人们驱赶回家，剩下无止尽的毒辣占领大地。倘若真的存在地狱，那这时的炎热也与那儿无异了。  
即使如此，酷暑也拦不住我和诺曼的约会。  
他总会有办法找到无人的房子，邀请我和他享受欢愉。我来到他讯息里写的地址，四处张望到底在哪。这里靠近公园，有颗大树在公园中央茂盛生长。周围是双层的居民楼，多年的风吹日晒逐渐腐蚀白墙，只需轻轻一碰便会破碎它们形同虚设的外表。不知哪户人家弹起了琴，悠扬的音乐安抚人们因炎热而变得躁动的心。烈日在我头顶，影子躲在脚下，我热得浑身冒汗，额上冒出来的汗水险些糊了视线，短袖的背面估计湿了一大滩。双手在眼前搭起遮阳亭，我努力寻找，可还是没找到诺曼究竟在哪座房子。  
“在——这——里——！”有人在阳台向我招手。是诺曼。  
我欢喜地跑了过去，诺曼已在楼下等我。他靠在门上，假装生气：“怎么那么久？”  
“迷路了。”我亲亲他的嘴角，把他推进室内。门刚合上，我们便紧紧拥吻。我丢下背包，他撩起我的衣服，要我脱掉。“快点，”他催促，吻落在我的眼上，牙齿轻轻啄着眼睑，“我等不及了。”  
“有那么着急吗？”  
他不说话，只是牵过我的手按在他屁股上。我伸进他的休闲短裤往里探，没有内裤。我揉捏臀部，手指埋进股沟，却摸到一指温热滑腻的液体。我盯着他，他朝我眨眨眼。  
“来吧。”他轻抚我的大腿，顺着内侧一路往上，他掐了把裆部，缓慢揉动鼓起的部分。我深吸一口气，快意袭击了大脑，脑中的思绪暂时短路。他笑了笑，食指勾住我的腰带往后退。我跟着他，一路卸下身上的负重。随意丢下的短袖，懒得摆放的跑鞋，东一只西一只的袜子，它们指示通往楼上房间的方向。  
诺曼把上衣搭在楼梯，此时此刻，我正全神贯注地望着他，试图用视线舔遍这幅身躯。他的锁骨，他隆起肌肉的手臂，微微凸起的胸上永远挺立的乳头，充满软肉的小肚腩，肚脐下方稀疏的绒毛。他的裤头绳打成蝴蝶结，我只是一拽，可爱的蝴蝶结瞬间松开，裤子下滑，露出耻骨附近的阴毛。松垮的裤子挂在他腿间，随着他上楼梯的动作摇摇晃晃，我期望它快掉到脚踝处，赶紧让他在我面前毫无保留。我在想，诺曼会害羞吗，还是只会觉得这在增添情趣？我熟悉他的身体，却百看不厌。他总会找出新玩法，保持我们之间似乎不会熄灭的欲火。  
“在看什么呢？”他又开始装无辜了。他松开手，自顾自地转身上楼。他臀缝渗出的润滑剂弄湿了裤子，一大片圆形水迹出现在我眼前。我咽口唾沫，忍不住去拍他屁股，却被他恰好躲开了袭击。就那一瞬间，我因失去掌控权而恼火，心中突然爆发的感觉却让我彻底回过神来。唉，我在想什么呀。我收回手，握紧拳，将不好的情绪吞进肚里。  
他先去了卧室，我在洗手间洗把脸，顺便整理自己。由于多汗体质，我在太阳底下走几步路就会浑身湿透。我随手拿起纸巾擦干身上的汗，再盯着镜子中的自己看了会儿，晃晃脑袋赶走烦人的思绪。  
我走进房间，诺曼在等我。他赤裸着坐在床上，双腿交叠挡住下体。他的眼神干净，又暗藏情欲的意味。我亲吻他柔软的唇，他回应着解开我的腰带扣子。他把皮带抽出来，递给我，又不说话，只是眨巴眨巴地暗示那个。我看到他脸红了。  
“想要我打屁股？”  
诺曼咬住嘴唇，他偏过头。  
“那就是不要了。”我说。他抬头看我，欲言又止。他想避开我的视线，可我紧追不舍，不想放过令他害羞的机会。他哼哼嘀咕，像只傲娇狗狗发出不高兴的叫唤，他在思索该如何回答，最终还是重重地点了点头。  
他趴在我大腿上，阴茎抵在我右腿外侧。他在发抖，我能感觉到他强烈的紧张。尽管我平时了解过各种情趣游戏，但打屁股一事从未出现在我们每周的约炮当中。我也不会主动提出自己的要求，生怕这会吓到他。但我更怕这会让我沉溺于掌控他人的快感，最后无可自拔。我深知自己太爱那种感觉，我正有意识地约束自己。唯独这次，诺曼害羞地提出要求，我自然会接受。我把皮带对折，形成弧度的光滑面滑过他的屁股，他紧张地绷紧身体。  
“嘘——”我抚摸他的后背，摸摸他的脑袋，安慰他一切都好。他呼吸加速，我还什么都没做他就挣扎着想要逃跑。皮带蹭到阴囊时他猛地畏缩一下，他太害怕了。对一个新人而言，他不够听话，但可以理解。“别紧张。”我放下皮带，双手搭在他身上，示意他我暂停打屁股的行为。他松了口气，安静下来。  
好孩子。我在心里说，揉揉刚刚拍打的地方。力度不大，就是响，上面甚至没有发红。  
空气弥漫着尴尬，他似乎不知所措。我明白他的感受。他想要，却对此畏惧不已。心中的渴望与恐惧作斗争，最终还是后者占了上风。他内心的挣扎我全懂的，但我不明说，只是抚摸他的脑袋，另一只手滑到他的后穴。湿的，微微泛红色。他为我的到来做好准备。我缓慢推入一根手指，发现很容易就进去了。我搔弄摸索前列腺的位置，某个动作勾起他的轻喘。他偏过头，可怜巴巴地望向我：“从头来过？”  
从头来过。一句简单的话便能推翻之前的行差踏错。没有什么比掰回正轨更令我们快乐的事。屋内闷热，唯有天花板的吊扇吱呀转动。他关了窗，免得屋外更多的火辣热流涌进室内。窗帘拉上也抵挡不住阳光的灼晒，夏季的太阳似乎要把一切都烤焦。热，令人烦躁。我们的肉体交缠一起，汗水沾上彼此的身体。他也是热的，像一堆逐渐燃起来的篝火，近了太烫，远了又无法感知。我热得难受，却不想松开他。我给予他同样的温度，报复性质的要他也体验到这种难以忍耐的感觉。他会明白吗？他是否能猜测到我的想法？我想他不会懂，但我又期望他懂。我热衷于表达自己，渴望被他人理解，却又不指望别人完全明白。复杂，纠结，时有时无的期待。唉，为何现在不抛弃这种纠缠我的念头，全身心享受性呢？  
诺曼喜欢湿吻，他沉迷于舌尖交缠，交换彼此一小部分唾液。而我更偏向于在炮友身上留下印记。我喜欢在他身上留下牙印和吻痕，最好出现在他稍微拉开衣领就能看见的地方。为了隐瞒痕迹，他必须很小心地对付它。说来奇怪，我不曾听他抱怨过吻痕的事。有次我吸吮得太用力，在他锁骨之间留下个两星期才消失的吻痕，幸好那时天气寒冷，穿的厚衣服能盖住那里。事后他站在镜子前，抚摸那处地方，没有说话。我则坐在一旁看着他，心里的得意混杂着愧疚，还有一丝嫉妒。得意，是因为我确实对他有一定的占有欲。我希望他是我一辈子的炮友，他那么可爱，别人最好别去碰他。但我想不懂为什么会有嫉妒，这不合逻辑，我不该这样。但它确实存在，虽然只是一丁点，但我感觉到了。我在观察它，看看这种嫉妒会有何变化。  
我舔舐他的胸膛，是咸的汗味。我们浑身湿透，诺曼的头发贴在他的额头与脖颈，仍有大颗大颗的汗珠从他额角淌出。他不停呻吟，伴着每次撞击提高音调，他求我让他射出来。房间里满是囊袋拍打臀部的响声，他往肠道灌满的润滑液早已流到床上。他想夹住我，只会被我更深地捅开后穴，挤出更多的润滑剂与肠液。他揪住床单，腋窝完全向我打开，我舔过腋毛，将毛发摊在舌面上。他收紧手臂，摩擦我的舌头。  
“就快好了。”我安慰他，他望着我，眼神飘忽。他点点头，双腿环住我的腰。  
射精只能带来短暂的快意，当它过后，迎来的是平静与疲倦。我倒在他身旁，长吁一口气。诺曼蜷缩身体背对着我。我随手丢掉安全套，躺在床上仍无睡意。身上的灼热慢慢消去，风扇吹来的凉风熄灭了烦躁。我的心平静下来，大脑中无声的折磨终于告一段落。这可是难得的放松，我认为自己过于敏感，外界些许动静都会在我脑海里演成一部吵闹的戏剧，而我只能默默忍受它带来的压力。性能让我放松，即使它换来的快乐太表面，不够深刻，不足以赶走终日围绕着脑海的痛楚，但能让我稍微逃避现实。我很珍惜。  
我望着天花板发呆，白油漆刷过的墙面逐渐变黄，有个角落泛起发霉的黑色。墙体与天花板之间的木质踢脚线留下油漆液滴经过的痕迹，吊扇插头上布满灰尘，墙面出现断断续续的裂痕。窗帘挂着几个破洞，室外的风吹过窗户惹得铁架子砰砰响。这里的一切记载了时间的流动。这屋子有些年头了。  
我悄悄下楼，捡回四处乱丢的衣物。尽管我们熟悉彼此的身体，但在其余时候我还是不习惯裸体在屋内四处游荡。我套上裤子，等我回到房间，诺曼正穿上白色的工字背心，下身是棕色短裤。  
“喝冰可乐吗？”他突然问。  
我点头，他立马离开了卧室，下了楼。大门哐得合上。我瞬间慌了神，不自信又使我开始自我怀疑。是我做错什么了吗？他要离开我了？他的夺门而去吓到了我，我似乎失去了安全感。我的心被一股力量猛得揪住，我害怕了。我跑去阳台，想看他去哪儿，目光立马捕捉到他的身影。我看着他，尽管我猜测到他要买饮料，但我就是无法止住内心的担忧以及脑子里瞬间闪过的各种片段。他的笑容，他的声音，他的摄影作品，他说不喜欢酸黄瓜的事……我发现自己在关注他，比以往任何时候都要想念他，尽管他就在我视线范围之内。诺曼，诺曼·瑞杜斯……我的天啊，我怎能……可我不清楚自己在害怕什么。一定是我过于敏感的坏毛病发作了。  
我晃晃脑袋，将乱七八糟的想法统统赶走。他正往公园走去，我看到一辆流动小车停在路边。他在那里停留了一会儿，捧着什么向家里走来。随着他慢慢靠近，怀里的零食包装显出了真面目。他见我看着他，兴高采烈地举起玻璃瓶可乐对我打招呼，“嘿——呦！”他大喊，傻乎乎地乐。  
他带着薯片和可乐满载而归。我们享用了美味的下午茶。两个人饱餐一顿，撑得坐在沙发上发呆。  
“要出去逛逛吗？”我提议，他答应了。  
傍晚时分，太阳收起毒辣的光，室外终于稍微舒适了些。我们坐在树下乘凉，有一句没一句地聊天。有风吹来，总算有点儿凉意。公园多了不少人，家长带着孩子出来玩耍。四处响起嬉笑，他们在草坪上你追我赶，好不快乐。  
“我想要那个。”他说。我顺着他指尖方向眺去，是路边的摩托，“那是我的梦想。”  
“你喜欢摩托车吗？”  
“非常喜欢。”他沉默了一会儿，又说，“那种自由，当我在高速公路上飞驰的时候，我会很放松，好像所有的烦恼都被甩去了。我能暂时忘掉身边的一切，摆脱现实中让我不爽的事。我只需要在摩托上骑行，一直骑行，沿着望不到头的沥青路走下去。感受迎面扑来的风，耳朵里只剩下引擎的轰鸣，仿佛公路是我的归宿。”  
他叹口气。  
“太浪漫了。”  
诺曼愣了一下，“什么？”  
我突然反应过来自己说了什么。该死，我把心里最真实的感受讲出来了。但这次我打算直接告诉他我的想法，“你对摩托与公路的爱很浪漫。在公路上寻找到真正的自我，又能逃离压力。有时候，我也会通过某种方式去逃避身边事，我会通过创作去发泄，躲避现实的同时释放压力。我……我总会有无尽的情绪问题，或多或少，它围绕着我的脑袋，令我头痛和难受。”  
“为什么会这样？”  
“我不知道。或许我太敏感了。脑子里经常涌现出各种疯狂的感觉，这真的很不舒服。我老是怀疑自己是不是疯了。但是这股强烈的感情会推动我继续去创作，写出更好的作品。我想我会感谢它，但这不会让我停止对它的恨。”我发觉自己说得过多，已经脱离了我原本想表达的评价，“我也想找到能忘记痛楚的方法，很显然目前我还不知道它究竟是什么。你很幸运。”  
他没接话。我们静静地陪伴在对方身边，无需太多的言语。我不知道他会对我的言论有何感想，但我终于说出来了。我不想藏起来，我想告诉他很多事，关于我的，也关于他的。我涌起强烈的表达欲，它在我喉咙里，随时准备倾泻而出。我想……我的想法太多太多，又让我开始无比混乱，它们揉成一团浆糊，使我无法分辨我想要的是什么。我时而清醒，时而迷茫，为什么我的精神世界会是一团糟？  
有东西在靠近我的右手。我余光偷瞄，诺曼在悄悄碰我。小指盖上我的手背，慢慢地挪动。他握住了我的无名指和小指，没有再接近的意图。他温柔地捏捏我的指腹。我翻过掌心，握住他有些许老茧的粗糙的手。有些话不必多说，我想他能明白我。  
天变了红，所有事物映着夕阳的颜色。太阳下山之际便是我们分别的时候。我们该回家了。  
我起身，他也跟着站起来。  
“下次见。”我说，可我没有离开的意思。  
诺曼仍握着我的手，他看着我，眼里溢出了柔软。“下次见。”他重复道，可我感觉到他还有别的话要说。我在等他，可他没有讲出来的意图。他逐渐倾向我，慢慢地，慢慢地，唯恐过大的举动会吓到我。他温热的鼻息拂过我的脸，他的靠近令我的心狂跳不止。呯呯，呯呯，我无法思考，但我确信我会喜欢那个，假如他真的那样做的话……我在渴望，我在等待。可他顿了顿，又收回身子，不舍地送开了手。  
“下次见。”他说，转身离去。他的背影慢慢融进夜色里，留下我以及那颗充满失落的心。

~·~·~·~

我守在门前，等待艺术班的下课铃响。  
要找到他并不难，只要简单地概括出他的痣与金发、以及挂在眼眶底下浅浅的眼袋，就算是只有一面之缘的路人也会立马想起那是谁。  
真该感谢诺曼长了副容易分辨的脸。我倚着墙，嘴里叼着随手摘来的三叶草根茎。距离课堂结束还有几分钟，我该想好怎么来个简单粗暴的开场白。啊，又开始了。熟悉的举动，提前在腹中组织好待会要说的话。我在书上看到说这是不自信的做法。我确实容易缺乏信心，我得时刻提醒自己要坚持自我。这挺难做到，但我会努力解决。  
铃声响起，我溜进一旁，假装欣赏护栏外的风景，同时偷瞄涌出教室的人群，人流逐渐稀疏。你在哪呢，我的小玩物？我从未想过我们会再次见面。这一切必定是上天的指引，既然如此，有些事情我需要当下处理。  
找到你了。我看见熟悉的面孔出现在视线内。他没发现我，只是低着头似乎在思考什么。他还是当初那样，人前热情人后少言，亦或者干脆一言不发。身边人三五成群，唯独他一人慢慢地走。他如此不合群，并享受不合群。看着他，就像在看另一个自己。  
我跟在诺曼身后，等待时机。他没发现我。一路上有位女士和他打招呼，他举起手调皮地动动手指头，小指倔强地往上翘。  
铃声再次响起，学校楼道里少了很多人。来往路上只见三两个学生匆忙地赶去上课。周围无人，于是我直接捂住他的嘴，卡住脖颈，试图把他拖进校工室。  
他往我手心上狠咬一口。这正激怒了我，我请他尝了尝过肩摔的滋味。  
“操他妈的——”他恶狠狠地骂道，按摩被我摔疼的部位。今天校工不在，门前的牌子写了休假二字。他看清是我，眼神又变得恶狠狠起来。他刚起身，立马被我一脚踹了回去。他嗷嗷叫，怕不是撞到摔疼的屁股墩。  
“你到底想要什么？！”他终于吼出心声，“为什么到处都有你！”  
“我也想知道原因。”我说，“你似乎和我有仇。”  
“哈哈，说得好像不是一样。”他干巴巴地嘲讽几句，“你到底想要什么？”他重复。  
“你和杰夫是什么关系。”  
诺曼笑了，他挠挠脑袋，仿佛这件事有多有趣。  
“你还看不出来吗，天啊。”他调笑道，“我还以为你之前在吃醋呢。”  
“我是。”我大方地承认了对杰夫的爱慕，一提起他，我心里会陷入平静，它能驱使我从内心深处越发柔软。我会感觉到自己被一双无形的手臂圈在怀里，温柔、充满爱意。我喜欢这种感觉。但现在不是回忆的时候，“他是我的。会是我的。”  
他嗤之以鼻，“谁是谁的还不一定。再怎么说，当初我也是你的，对吧？被你玩弄过又丢掉的婊子，你是这样想的吗？”  
我沉默了。  
“我就知道。”他坐在地上，往地板唾了一口，“你是个自私的人。只在乎自己，不愿意关心别人。跟你相处这么久，你居然能一声不吭丢下我。亏我还想跟你表白来着。”  
等等。表白？  
“你什么也不懂，”诺曼继续说，眼里飞溅出来的火花逐渐减弱，“有时候我会期盼你多关心我，给予我一些爱。天知道为什么我曾经期待过你会跨过我们定下的条例，跟我在一起。我是说，哪怕你什么都不说不做，我也会继续努力维持这段关系，可是你？”他摇摇头，以讽刺的话语喷出压抑许久的心里话，“现在又来跟我抢杰夫？”  
我震惊于他这番话。我知道他对我存在爱的感觉，但我不知道他曾期望的那样。换个方式解释，我不相信会有人对我产生爱意。很久以前起母亲便告知我，我很特别。长期以来，这份与他人的不同之处带给我数不清的伤害。仅仅是因为我跟别人不一样吗？不，更多的是人性中最原始的恶意。他们伤害我，排斥我，以为这就是正义，浑然不知他们才是施暴者。我花了很长时间构建内心，却无法瞬间获得平常人拥有的自信。再加上我和诺曼定下的承诺，规矩就是规矩，我不会和他建立关系，哪怕我和他做了跨越规矩以外的事，哪怕以前心中翻滚着多少令我疯狂的感觉。而现在，所有事都解释得通了。我心里仿佛有道阀门豁然畅通无阻，先前压抑的情感如狂涛怒吼，是暗恋，是爱慕，是怨恨。现在，我没法理智地管理好汹涌的思绪。我忍了太久太久，为何不让它们自由奔放？  
诺曼起身，他揪住我的衣领，鼻子贴上我的，“你爱杰夫？鬼才相信，你根本不懂爱。”他近乎咆哮着骂出声，“你这该死的贱人。”  
我给他一巴掌，力度之大在他脸上留下通红的手印。“你没资格喷我，别忘了，谁是别人摸你屁股就给操的荡妇。”  
他笑了，“看起来我们够般配。”  
下一秒我咬住他的下唇，牙尖碾过几乎挤出血来。他愣住，“你干什么？”  
“你不是说爱我吗，证明给我看。”我伸手掐他的臀部，略带怜爱地逗弄他。他显然被我出乎意料的举动懵住头脑，他僵直肢体，当我抚摸过敏感的腰肢，他猛得抖动一下。“你说我跟你抢杰夫，实际没有。亲爱的，我只是以正常的方式追求心上人。而你？而我？”我嗤笑道，“你我之间根本不存在正常的关系。要是杰夫知道了会怎么想？”  
诺曼显然没考虑过这层事，强硬的语气出现一丝犹豫与支吾，“他不会知道。”  
“他会的。”我继续说，“无论我们中的哪个成功求爱，为了让竞争者死心，绝对添油加醋地大肆透露过去的事。一方得以洗白，另一方则顶着一辈子的污名破落离场。要是我肯定会做这种事，你呢——我就不确定了。”  
“你这个婊子——”他咬牙切齿。  
“我们都是杰夫的婊子，而你，”我往他小腹一记重拳，他呜咽着曲起身体。我看着他逐渐滑到地面。他毫无防备，就算调教的事过去一年半，他看起来丝毫未从往事与伤痛中吸取教训，“似乎忘了你与我的地位。”  
“我不再是——”  
我重重踹了他的小腿。他害怕地蜷缩肢体，手臂紧紧护住头部。他往后退，缩在角落里。他以为我要打他，而我只是蹲下身，揪起他的头发，迫使他与我对视。诺曼发出吃痛的叫喊，他看着我，双眸因恐惧而放大，他眼眶微微发红，几乎要淌下泪水。他在颤抖。  
“你是我的婊子，诺姆。”我说，同时加大拽头发的力度。他发出乞求的呜声，“我懂你的感受，记得吗？我们很像。但你忘了我教你的最基本的事：永远顺从，不要反抗。难道之前给你的印象还不足够深刻？”  
“现在，证明你曾经有多爱我。”

~·~·~·~

成绩单发下来的那一刻我沉了脸，上面红色的C等级迫使我反思最近的学习态度。没有可挑剔的地方，我正努力寻找性生活与学习任务之间的平衡点。但是实际考出来的成绩并不理想。没关系，我安抚自己，现在还未到最终大考，所有出现的漏洞都能及时填补。  
酷热的夏季送走上届毕业班，清爽的秋风为开学典礼带来一丝凉意。校领导在台上为毕业班加油打气，整个三年级充斥着奋斗的氛围。无论怎样，高考前的紧张正逐渐累积。无形的紧迫犹如一只大手静止在全体毕业生的上空，它牵的绳索连在所有人脖颈之上。它催促我们向前走，迈过陡峭的山，跨越无尽的海，为了自己的前途，别停下脚步。只是在前进的过程中这条绳子会越绷越紧，勒住咽喉让你渐渐无法呼吸。要么时不时停下来拉扯狗圈，大喘几下再继续面对酷刑，要么全然不顾地勇往直前，直至绳索崩断，从此再也无法迈进一步。  
我感觉自己踏上一条独木桥，桥下黑不见底，桥上白雾横溢。我握住平衡杆，在桥上谨慎前行。每一步，独木桥都会发出瘆人的惨叫，冰冷的寒意沿着脊椎四处散发恐惧感。我瞬间明白那便是我脆弱的精神的代表物，我在上面摇摇欲坠。我怕自己摔下去，又期盼自己会粉身碎骨。这样，我就能永远逃脱了。但是……我不甘心自己要面对这种选择，一定还有别的办法缓解压力。  
性。  
这是当下于睡眠与哭泣之外最好的解药。  
很抱歉我将自己的坏情绪带入性事当中。当我从近乎失控的态度中反应过来，有些事已定下结局。他站在我面前，背对着我，双臂抱着自己。我愧疚地看着诺曼赤裸的身上遍布的掐痕与手印，不敢相信自己成为了最痛恨的施暴者。我后悔得想杀了自己，却又不得不面对自己犯下的过错。我恨这样。我很难过。  
他垂下脑袋，不说话。  
“诺姆……”这是我们相处半年多之后我为他起的昵称。我走到他身后，试探着环抱他。我小心地将他搂在怀里，他没有挣开。我的下巴靠在他肩上，嗅取锁骨的气味。温柔的麝香，在时间的轻抚后拥有爱与柔软的感觉，令人上瘾。我在他肩上留下一个吻，我和他脑袋相贴，“对不起，我……”  
“我知道。你不是这样的人。”他声音有点哽咽，“是因为你，”他咽了口唾沫，强行中断即将涌出的哭腔，“因为你最近压力太大了。”  
“我不能把情绪带进来的。”  
“不不，你可以对我做任何事。”他赶紧说，“其实我还、挺喜欢这样，但是这次……”他抽抽鼻子，“真的有点伤到我了哦我的天啊我现在好难过可以让我大哭一场吗我受不了了……”他挣脱我的怀抱，捂住脸呜呜地哭起来。他在发抖，此时的他是如此无助，像个被抛弃的孩子在风雨中渴望回到温暖的家。我环住他的小腹，抚摸他做爱后湿漉漉的头发，低声说了些安抚的话。平时的他表现得那么快乐，几乎让人忘却他也会有悲伤的时候。我不知所措，只能笨拙地尽力抚慰那颗受伤的心。他哭了好一会儿，终于抽噎着转过身，嘀嘀咕咕地要我抱抱。  
“我好久没哭过了，都怪你。”他听起来就是只气呼呼的小狗，“你要好好安慰我。”

我和他穿好衣服便离开打炮的地方，诺曼给安全套打了结，饱涨的精液套子丢进垃圾桶，我们来到了属于我的家。  
他知道我住哪儿，但从未来过我家做客。我不希望诺曼进入我的生活，也不希望他了解太多关于我的事，在我看来，只保持性关系就够了。其余的任何行为都会打破我们之间的情感联系。然而这次，我又一次打破自己的约束。为了能让哭泣的小动物好受些，只要不太超出我的接受范围，我愿意做任何事。  
“你家挺大。”诺曼迈进家门，他探头探脑，四处张望。对于一个常年住在阴暗的地下室的人来说，普通的公寓也会令他惊叹不已，“这里好漂亮。”  
“谢谢。你可以住一晚上。平时我不喜欢带别人回家，因为突然多个人会让我不自在。”我关上门，看见门背面贴了张便条，母亲说她今明两天不回家，要我好好照顾自己。“看来你可以多呆半天了，家里人不会那么快回来。”  
“和父母一起住吗？”  
“只有母亲，那个男的跟我们分居了。”  
诺曼趴在沙发上，撑起脑袋和我对视。“对不起问了这样的问题。”他说，“虽然我也一样。但起码你有明亮的屋子住，还有属于自己的厨房，所以还不错吧，我有点饿了，你能煮饭给我吃吗？”  
“当然，你想吃什么？”  
“只要是你做的我都喜欢。”  
我的心猛跳了一下，发烫的感觉涌上了脸。我举起手奔过去，假装要揍他，而他缩在沙发上咯咯地笑。看到他开心许多，我悬着的心暂时得以放松。我揉乱他的头发，“去洗澡吧，等你出来就有饭吃了。”我提议，“你可以用我的浴巾，替换衣物待会会挂在门把上，吹风机在我房间柜子里，你找一下吧，但是不要弄乱东西。”  
“好的。”  
他像只快乐的小鸟欢快地离开我的身边，不久便听到浴室传来洗浴的水声。我给诺曼准备好衣物，再进去厨房寻找食材，最终决定做了道番茄意面配炒蛋。我不知他口味如何，但这是我最常做的食谱。  
番茄，鸡蛋，一捆意面，蒜以及各式调味料。我熟悉这道菜的全部步骤。加了盐的水在锅中沸腾，再硬的意面也会被这番热情蜕化为软心肠。平底锅均匀地抹上油，用炉火稍微加热后敲上两个鸡蛋，蛋清和蛋黄滋滋作响。我见蛋白凝固，便用锅铲翻面，不料又再次戳穿脆弱的蛋黄外壁。一道黄色的蛋液在锅中蔓开，所到之处在热锅留下凝固的痕迹。煎完美荷包蛋的尝试又泡汤了。我叹气，这就是为什么我喜欢用平底锅，因为焦糊的食材不会粘锅底。我又翻了几下面，塑料铲子把煎蛋请出锅外。碟子中的它在稍冷的环境里散发热气。  
我开始切番茄片，途中尝了尝意面的硬度如何。还不错。我熄了火，咕噜的开水声终于掩不住浴室里小鸟轻快的歌唱。去别人家过夜真的那么开心吗？我不知道，我从未经历过这种事。在我眼里，和他人一起同居过夜，会有一种交往中的感觉。这令我不自在，尤其来我家的这位跟我有更深一层的关系。看到他如此放松，似乎是这个家的常客，或是住户，这让我……  
我的心产生了特别的感觉，我知道那是什么，但我不愿接受事实。不，绝对不行。我晃晃脑袋，把这种想法驱逐出去。我抑制住内心怦然而动的感觉，提醒自己绝对不能让它继续蔓延。  
锅里加点油，丢进拍扁的蒜瓣，特别的香味扑鼻而来，有风从厨房窗户吹来，将香气散到屋里。“好香。”诺曼走出来，深深吸了口气，“我饿死了，你在弄什么，我能吃吗？”  
“新手入门香味包之，花生油和蒜。”我回答。  
“那我再等等吧。”他从光线照不到的地方走来，只穿了裤子，湿漉漉的头发往下滴水，淌在他的脖子与肩上，我看见他左胸上一圈变紫的牙印，那是我的作品，“需要帮忙吗？”  
他靠过来，与我的距离越来越近，他的呼气落在我脸上。我闻到他身上沐浴露的清爽松木味，是我常用的那支。每个人都会有属于自己的气味，有人是香水味，有人是洗衣液味，各式各样。而他记住了我的味道，选择了我。  
“我……”我想说些什么，却被他的吻抢先一步。他温柔地含住我的下唇，他闭上眼吮吸着，又立马往我胸上轻推一下。我后退一步，手里紧握锅铲，一时间对诺曼的行为不知所措。而他转身离去，“我能看你房间的东西吗？”软软又乖巧的声调，无辜得似乎无事发生。  
“当然，你可以做你喜欢的事。”我提高音调掩饰自己的情绪，他立即没了踪影，想必去我卧室探险了。  
天啊，怎么会这样。我扶住额，后悔自己没拒绝他的做法。一切都乱套了。我正下陷，被名为爱的泥潭拽得越深越紧。不，这不该这样。我们有过约定。  
该死。锅里传出焦糊的味道，我赶紧把切好的番茄片放进去。  
事情已经偏离了我最初的目的，或者说，我早就知道会变成这样。  
只不过一直在骗自己罢了。

晚餐已做好，我喊诺曼来客厅吃饭。他看起来很高兴，不知是在我房间里挖掘出关于我的什么秘密。  
“酷，谢谢款待。”他说，接下来整个晚餐时间我们都没说一句话。我没太大胃口，但为了不会半夜饿醒，我机械地往嘴里塞进食物。沾满番茄酱汁的意大利面味道不错，我瞄了他一眼，他狼吞虎咽，应该还挺喜欢我的厨艺。我松了口气。  
两个盛满的碟子很快清空，他自告奋勇要求洗碗，拿起餐具就要离开。  
“慢着。”我说，纸巾拭走挂在他嘴角的酱汁。本是下意识的举动，他却偏过头，支吾着赶紧离去。我不愿猜测这背后隐藏的意思，于是我去洗澡，顺便整理整理一整天的思绪。  
我站在淋浴头下，舒适的热水倾泻而下。我靠在墙面，无视后背传来的冰冷。我合上眼，回想起与诺曼初识，再到如今他来我家过夜，这之间夹杂了太多事，有些忘却，有些仍记忆犹新。我回想起在厨房的那个吻，柔软得像他的心。他的眼睛早已出卖了他，小心翼翼的试探盖不住那份喜欢、渴望，与爱。  
我的拳头砸在墙上，痛感迫使我回到现实。  
我到底在干什么？

我走进卧室，看到他坐在床上看书。  
“哦、你回来了。”诺曼赶紧解释，“你说我可以看你的东西，所以我、就桌子上刚好有本书，我就——”  
“你在看练习册？”  
“不行吗，其实我还挺喜欢数学的。”他把册子递给我，“虽然我很久没上学了，但是这些东西只要钻研钻研就会很好掌握。”  
“为什么不去？”我脱口而出。  
他脸色阴沉了脸，沉默许久，酝酿着怎么才能说出口，“这是很复杂的事，难以解释。关于父母，也关于校园暴力……”他叹气，“毕竟不是所有人都会这样被欺负的，对吧。”  
“他们欺负你，是因为你不一样，而他们畏惧这种差异感。一群懦夫为了掩饰自己的恐惧去欺凌别人，他们都该暴尸街头。”  
“到最后，受伤的还是被欺负的孩子，施暴者却过得无比快乐。”他嗤之以鼻，“说什么经历过挫折才会成长，都是他妈的垃圾。怎么会有人觉得过去的痛苦会让人成长？”  
“别说了，诺姆。”我抱住他，抚摸他的背，“我明白你的感受。”  
他和我抱了好一会儿。室内安静，我听见他平缓的呼吸声。  
“你会念大学吗？”他突然问。  
“会，我有个理想的目标。”接下来一段时间里我跟他讲述我的梦想与现实。他听得入了迷，时不时提问几句。我滔滔不绝，平日难得有听众，一旦打开话匣子便难以停止。诺曼时不时点头，眼里起了亮光。“听起来很酷。”他说。  
“确实。”我回答。只要抛开压在肩上的痛楚与重压，光是这个对理想院校的盼望是如此美好，纯粹得只有渴求与幻想。

时针踏向10点，夜深了。  
我正为诺曼热敷伤处。当我拧干热水烫过的毛巾，进去房间叫他脱下裤子，他爽快地照做了。  
“你不想知道为什么我叫你这样吗？”我止不住好奇心，他耸肩，仿佛这不是什么值得深思熟虑的事，“你又不会害我。”他回应，随即趴在床上并拢双腿，转头向我抛了个媚眼。我用热毛巾盖住屁股上的手印，他发出轻哼，脚趾蜷缩起来。  
“抱歉。”我亲吻他的太阳穴，他像猫咪一样咕噜叫唤。  
诺曼仍在翻我的学习资料，他学习能力很强，难以想象如此出色的人会放弃求学之路。只是花了几小时，他便解出我不知如何应付的数学题。他哼一曲不知名的小调，双腿放松地翘着，他的笔在纸上飞舞，写下一个又一个标准算法。他因成功解答而小声欢呼，又会被难题挡住而懊悔。我为他更换两次热毛巾，时不时为他指点迷津。他表现得很高兴。我用凡士林涂抹他的臀部，保护那片娇嫩的肌肤，我可不想下次做爱的时候看到一个受伤的充满疤痕的屁股。  
“我想喝热牛奶。”他突然提出要求。  
当然可以。这些事完全在我可接受的范围之内。微波炉嗡嗡作响，为加热牛奶一事尽心尽力地工作。我捧着温热的奶液回到房中，诺曼早已缩进被子里取暖，他从被窝里探出半个脑袋，眨巴圆溜溜的眼睛。“谢谢。”他接过杯子，笑容洋溢着饮下，奶泡粘在他上唇，与刚长出来的几根胡须贴在一起。  
“这是我这辈子最开心的时刻。”他舔走奶泡，却不知道自己再次击中了我的心。

我和他躺在床上，共享一个被窝。  
他看着我，眼睛替他述说此刻心情。我撩开一缕挂在他眼上的刘海，他侧过头亲吻我的手腕。  
“你爱我吗？”他问。  
“有一点。怎么了？”我提醒他，“别忘了我们的——”  
“我记得。”他翻身打断我的话，“我要睡觉了。”许久又说一句，“有一点也不错。”  
“诺姆？”  
他没理我，故意发出鼾声。我只好作罢。  
灯光逝去，黑夜中伸手不见五指。我毫无困意，又不想翻来覆去打扰身边人的睡眠。  
真的只有一点吗？我质问自己，内心早已知道答案。  
那晚，我彻夜难眠。

我终于醒了，夜里难得能拽住睡意的尾巴进入梦境。屋外阳光明媚，透过层层窗帘照亮室内。我打个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，突然发现诺曼不在。  
“诺姆？诺姆！”我大喊，才看见床头柜上放了张便条：早餐准备好了，快点起床，早安。XO NR  
他这是悄然无声地离开了吗？我还没准备好和他分别。我感到不满，他的行为脱离了我的掌控。我不喜欢事情偏离我的想象。没有难过，更多的是妒忌与恼怒。我终于明白为什么我之前对他产生了嫉妒感，因为他自由。没有人管束他，他在这个文明社会上享受着最大限度的无忧无虑。他可以去任何他想到的地方，做喜爱的事，而我只能透过教育制度底下的囚笼内嫉妒他的野性生长。我恨他的自由，这只耀眼的金丝雀，来时偷走我的心，去时将它也一起带去。我对他绝对不仅是纯粹的喜爱，我想囚禁他，性虐他，我想将小鸟永远关在笼子里，只供我欣赏。他太美了，我舍不得他走，要想离开也得经过我批准。他只能属于我，我把他放在那颗颤抖的心的最深处，他在发光发亮，逐渐柔化与抚慰曾经的伤痕。他像甜蜜的致幻毒剂，我对他上瘾，明知是错却无法自拔。  
诺曼突然出现在我的面前，他微笑的脸褪去色彩，“怎么了？”他畏缩不前，估计被我此刻的表情吓到，“你看起来很生气。”  
“你去哪了？”  
“我在客厅……看书。”他支支吾吾，“那里放着地理杂志，我觉得很好看……不可以这样吗？”  
“我以为你走了。”  
“我没。本来我想悄悄离开的。”我喉咙响起呼呼低吼，他听见了，迟疑着说出真相，“但是我舍不得你。”  
笼罩心头的阴霾瞬间消散，我满意他的答复。我勾勾手指，他听话地爬上我的床，靠在我臂弯上，搂住我脖子。我亲亲他的头顶。此时的诺曼闻起来就像我。属于他的调情麝香已经下场，他换上松木衣装，在舞台上绚放光彩。台下只有我一名观众，也只能只有我。他自由舞蹈，以他特有的方式肆意宣泄生命活力。我专心观看，痴了，迷了，醉倒在他的魅力里。我恍然大悟，彻底剖析清楚我对他的情感：我喜欢他，但不爱他，我渴望他，想把他占为己有。我不清楚什么是爱，我想，我单方面的狂热感情根本不能算得上爱。爱情，多么可爱的词语，同时又不堪一击。它太高洁了，不能经受一点儿玷污。而我们在黑暗中相会，干些不能摆上台面的事，浑身早就沾满了肮脏的痕迹。  
“我好想你。”他声音软黏黏的，似乎就要睡着。他知道自己有多柔软吗？尽管他不乐意听我夸他有细腻的心思，但他真的……我能感知到他的敏感。他和我达成高度共鸣，这是好事，也是不幸。我们本不该承受往日无比心碎的回忆。  
“我喜欢你。”那些语句冲破层层阻碍脱口而出，我不该太过纠结于曾经的约定。老实说，几句甜蜜的话又能改变得了什么呢？“你是我的。”他听了，抬起眼望向我。  
他还在欢快地舞蹈，跳啊，跳啊……我的小雀，别终止你优美的舞姿。在灯光之下，你是最出彩的舞者。他时而旋转，时而跳跃，时而歌唱。他尽情地做喜欢的事，浑然不知舞台被玻璃帷幕逐渐笼罩起来。  
你是我的。  
表演厅的大门重重合上，而舞台上的他听不见一丝动静。  
“我早就是你的了。”

~·~·~·~

从那天起，我和诺曼不再是平等的性伴侣关系。这很奇妙，当我发现自己热衷于辱骂与鞭打他，而他喜欢我对他做的一切。掌控他人的感觉是无比的好，我知道他不会离开，我知道他喜欢我——但我不够勇气肯定他会爱我，就像我说的，爱太干净而我们早就脏了。不要紧，我知道他喜欢我就够了。我们信任彼此，接纳彼此，性虐和事后安抚达成稳定的平衡。一切看似平稳地进行下去。  
我们曾出去过夜几次，挖掘新玩法后我们交合的次数变多了。他不知从哪儿找来一个狗项圈，上面的圆形铁牌被刻上“好孩子”，他说这符合他。我为他系上项圈，有点儿紧，诺曼不自在地扯开皮带方便呼吸，走出房间。我低头继续写作业，第二天就要上交，我可不想被老师质问为什么没有完成。  
“您能拍拍我的脑袋吗，先生？”  
客厅传来汪汪狗吠，我探出门外，险些因下体过度勃起而昏过去。诺曼赤身裸体地跪在地毯上，他的衣服四处乱扔，他叼住狗绳，瞪大无辜的双眼，喉咙里传出呜咽。见我立在一旁，他慢慢爬过来，柔顺的头发蹭过我的手，献给我绳子的主导权。他的手微搭在我膝盖上，他用侧脸磨蹭我的裆部，唇与鼻交替地游走过阴茎。他隔着布料亲吻茎身，若即若离，勾引我走进情欲里。  
“先生——！”他双手握拳轻击地面，仿佛小狗不安地跺脚。他委屈地哼哼，吐出肉乎乎的舌头准备迎接我。我盯着他，他耐心地和我对视，像狗一样伸出舌头呼吸，时不时吞口唾沫湿润变干的口腔。唾液成串，顺着舌面往下滴，口水拉成一条长丝，最终打在地板。  
去他妈的作业。我在心里骂道，解开裤子拉链将阴茎拍在诺曼脸上。

~·~·~·~

有得即有失。我拥有太多东西，必将会失去顾及不到的事物。  
上学期期中成绩单上印着刺眼的红字，巨大的C+在我脑袋里嗡嗡作响。我走回家，每一步都在发飘。双腿似乎变得很轻，头脑却重得几乎要撞落地面。这是场虚幻的梦吗？我问自己，却对此求之不得。老师要求家长在成绩单上签字，而这样的等级，还有半年多的时候就要毕业了，我怎么好意思拿得出手？  
我多希望一切能从头来过。没有酒精，没有诺曼，没有难看的成绩，没有第一次相遇，没有在各种地方肆意地欢愉。可我知道，即使能重新开始，我也一样会去当初那家酒馆，跟着那个金发灰蓝眼睛的陌生男孩去到他家里，亲吻他害羞发红的耳朵。  
天啊，我到底在想什么……我揉揉太阳穴，试图让自己清醒。正是因为遇见了他，我才能逐渐塑造内心。他让我变得更柔软，缓和我原本对现实生活的消极态度。他成为了我的精神支柱，鼓励和激励我要努力生活。他的存在使得每一天变得更有意义。诺曼对我如此重要，我却因为成绩考砸的事责怪他？但是……我不得不承认，放纵的性生活是影响分数的首要因素。尽管我努力保持性与学业的平衡，但终归到底，天平的一边还是会斜向我喜欢的人。  
我慢吞吞地走，最终还是回到家门前。拽在手心里的成绩单皱皱巴巴，该面对的还是得面对。我深吸一口气，在心里默念他的名字。  
诺姆。  
他是我的光，是我的小动物，是我的一部分。  
他是我的。只能是我的。

半夜，我睡不着觉，蹑手蹑脚起了床。浴室顶灯刺得我赶紧闭眼，我试探着缓慢睁眼，逐渐适应周围的光亮。我看到镜子中的自己，眼眶浮肿，鼻头发红，血丝蔓上眼球。泪痕粘在脸上，刚要干透又被新的泪水淹过。眼神空洞，只有无神与绝望，整个人看上去被击垮了精神一般。看啊，我多么脆弱，经不起来自外界的一丁点打压。即使内心曾经历长时间的自我愈合也没有用，我还是不够坚定，容易被来自母亲冷嘲热讽、阴阳怪气的话所伤到。诺曼给予我柔软，而母亲几乎将它完全摧毁，只留极少一部分给我。那是灾难后留下来的种子，埋在越发干涸的土壤里，我浇灌以喜悦与欢愉，想要未来的叶芽茁壮成长，却难免遭遇席卷而来的悲伤与落泪。暴风雨狠命吹打刚冒出嫩苗的植株，叶片落了，茎杆枯了，一切又归于原点。那就从头来过。发芽，打落，枯萎；再发芽，再打落，再枯萎……看似永恒不变的路，约等于无尽的死循环。被破坏的地方难以修复，只能长时间的保留一个洞。它就在那里，深深烙在跳动的心，扑通扑通，快乐时仿佛失去存在，悲痛时又会激起埋藏深处的记忆。疼痛与焦虑重新出现，是你们啊，陪伴我多年的老朋友。  
唉。叹气，一个语气词里有太多太多的无奈与痛苦。精神之桥摇摇欲坠，而我在桥上一边抓紧护栏，一边慌乱地修补毁坏的地方。没有用的，全是徒劳。雨在侵蚀，风在摇晃，深渊在尖叫。我知道我做错事，但真的罪该于此吗？我向天询问，得到的又是劈头盖脸的心碎。  
泪水再次糊了双眼，带走体温的液珠划过脸颊，慢慢地失去原有的温度，像屋外的寒风一样冷。  
别折磨自己，别想了。再怎么痛苦下去也是难以解决的问题。既然面对心结会极度痛苦，那为什么不先躲一下呢。有时候逃避是更好的处理方法，是保护自己的手段。我倒想长出坚硬的外壳，一层一层裹住敏感的内在。然而打击来自四面八方，从内从外，长年累月犹如水滴石穿，磨出痕迹。尽管它会随着时间推移被别的事物所填满，但它仍在那里，依旧会痛。灾难过后，剩下一颗破碎的心罢了。

~·~·~·~

我说我喜欢他，想占有他，可是越让我了解诺曼，我发觉自己却变得越来越摸不透他。这一切解释起来十分复杂，再加上我最近处于极大的学业压力之下，我的精神状况开始飘忽不定。我很难受，每天都很不舒服，睡醒之后的头痛会伴随一整天，直至再次入眠。我需要发泄，或是在某个稳定不变的支撑物的扶持之下帮我度过这个难关。可惜周围没有能让我足够信任的人，我也还没去医院寻求药物的帮助。我尝试过向母亲透露心声，绝望的试探只露出了一丁点马脚，换回来的确实是我早就猜到的讽刺。我对此心碎，却没有太多的失望，因为我已经习惯了。日复一日，我的难受在逐渐累积，而性事对我而言已经不足够来发泄了，我寻找到另一种方法将我内心事释放出去。  
我买了本日记本。外表是蓝色的磨砂封面，内页是单行纸，一圈圈的螺旋铁丝将内外串联起来。我想，它的颜色和我的心一样，当我写下那些话之后，它便失去了原本的干净，而会变成充斥着一堆胡言乱语的情感寄托物了。  
窗外的猫又在叫春，狗吠时不时响起，隔壁邻居有对夫妻起了争执。我被吵到睡不着，正好趁着这个时机下床写日记。唯有在深夜里我才能获得无人打扰的安宁，这个时间段我可以任意做喜爱的事。平日母亲在家，很喜欢时不时在我房门外探头查看我在干什么。她禁止我锁门，能关上门做事也是近一两年才被许可的行为，但我依旧害怕她会突然破门而入，对我大肆批评，扰乱我的思考再轻快离去。我害怕她知道我又开始写日记，会在某天突然查看了我的秘密后在我面前嘲笑我的文字，她不是没这样做过。指责我的行为，笑话我的隐私。我恨她，可我又需要她。她对我的关爱照顾与对我造成的精神伤害是同等份量，它们在天平的两侧摇摇晃晃，我却坐在秤上被包裹着尖刺的母爱扎得体无完肤。我非常清楚等我有了能力后我会离开这个家，是否会回头便是另外一回事了。但是血缘连接我和她，亲情终究无法割断，但是，我想……我想……  
我打开日记本，写下第一句话：  
我想飞走。  
飞，何为飞？只有鸟儿才拥有张翅高飞的翅膀。天空上的它们如此自由，随心所欲，没有忧虑。  
就像诺曼。  
我丢开笔，瘫坐在椅背上，开始回想我和他的事。  
我摸不透他。  
诺曼是我目前为止遇到过最令我惊奇的人。他很有趣，他喜欢艺术，会画画，喜欢摩托，有各种各样的爱好。床上功夫自然不必多提。他是个好朋友，好情人。按道理说，我会喜欢他喜欢到极致。是的，我确实是，我喜欢他。但是——  
我开始怀疑他是否真的存在，亦或是说，他只是我构想的幻影。喔——真是蠢问题。答案不必多说，他当然存在了，他是个活生生的人，有心跳和呼吸。我一直想要掌控他，把他变成只属于我的所有物。  
我享受那次的角色扮演，我是主人他是宠物。他戴着狗圈赤裸身子，像狗一样行走。地板坚硬冰冷，使他的膝盖起了红色。他感觉到痛，我知道，可我不去理会。我不想再假装温柔，那太没用了，只会让人以为我好欺负。在诺曼面前，我只想暴露自己，好的、坏的，都无所谓。我打他，骂他，对他咆哮声称他要永远听我的话。他的眼睛快速眨了眨，我见到里面隐藏惊吓，但它很快消失散去，恢复成原来的信任。因为我们都知道这一切结束之后我会安抚他，把他圈在怀里轻唱起柔软的歌，仿佛刚刚那个不是真正的我，而是附在我身上借此泄愤的魔鬼。可我这样做与鬼怪有何差异？  
黑，我知道那是我内心隐藏的黑暗面。为了保护自己，它钻进最低处藏得很深，只要无人惊动便会一直酣睡；为了躲避我最真实又邪恶的念头，我与他人保持一定的距离，我无意伤害他人，反而是他人会伤害到我。他们声称害怕我，却对我插进无数刀子。我不明白自己做了什么，但即使受到伤、泪流满面、甚至痛哭到憎恨自己、想去死，我也尽可能压制住心里几乎癫狂的愤怒，继续尝试对身边人温柔和有趣，以获得在生活中受人欢迎的头衔。压抑不是好办法，但我清楚一旦释放，便排山倒海，总会有人被波及而受伤害。我的怒火太多，已经难以自我排解。但就是因长年累月的自我排解，我才会沦落到这种地步。来来去去，反反复复，已经形成一个封闭的莫比乌斯环，无尽地持续下去  
然后他出现了，在黑暗中散发着光。他来救我了。我对他上瘾，喜爱到想捧在掌心里把玩。可那处地方对我耳语：摧毁他吧。是啊，他那么美，充满魅力，就算碎了一地也只会增添多份光彩。我想杀了他，让他性高潮时窒息身亡，我想挖走他的眼珠操进那颗头颅里。我想过很多事，当然也只是想，而不会真正动手。光是想象就会稍微释放一小部分压力，这就够了。我可不想年纪轻轻就在监狱里过一辈子，我还想假装自己是个正常人，过着假装轻松又快乐的垃圾日子，假装自己没被情绪折磨到头疼，我还想优哉游哉地坐在街边喝两块钱一支的冰可乐，和多日未见的朋友们勾肩搭背四处闲逛，让彼此的欢笑和嬉闹充满整条街道。  
你可以对我做任何事。他说。天啊，多么天真的句子，令我感动到受宠若惊。于是我放手去做了。一开始只是悄悄地试探，然后暴露多一点点，再然后，再然后……我撕开层层外表，呕，那些虚假的表皮，为了假装正常和好接触而披上的傻逼外套，要不是为了社交我才不需要那些无聊的东西。撕毁，通通撕毁。我向他展示我的心，脆弱的小东西滴着血，包裹住我的易碎柔软与狂怒。我给他看，不是全部，但这已足够，再暴露下去我就要死了。  
我告诉他：你明白我是什么样的人吗？我很邪恶，我憎恨我整个人；我也能温暖到可以交心，我爱自己的某部分。我对自己的感情很复杂，爱与恨交缠在心上，它们同根生，无法完全分割开。我可以告诉你，关于这种扭曲的情感是源于我垃圾的家庭教育。我从未拥有过正常的童年，我遇到过很多糟糕的人，我经历过极多令我痛苦的事，但我不会让它们打倒我。我哭，我笑，我的精神状况大多数时候都是一团糟，但我在努力维持好自我的心理平衡。对别人我不清楚，但对于你，我可以直接告诉你听，我喜爱你，同时又恨你。我永远不知道这两者之间谁先占据更重的份量，也无法预测到未来会做出什么举动。你最好小心我。  
他只是笑了笑，温柔地亲我嘴角。我明白那代表什么。  
我们抱着对方，一并倒入更深的深渊里。  
直到目前，这对他人而言，做到这种地步已经足够亲密了。他知道我太多的事，已经完全获取了我的信任。但我没有停手。  
我想得到他。  
我真是个贪心的人。有一，就想二；有二，就想三；三再下来就是无穷无尽的贪婪。我想囤积好喜爱的财宝，将它层层包围于我的庇护下。我的，都是我的。我想要什么就会搏命去抢。我想要他，他整个人，他的魂魄。我要折断让他飞翔的双翅，他不会再有自由了。他的肉体已经是我的了，可我不满足于只占有他的身躯。于是我囚禁他，啃噬他，逼他至窒息的边缘，我多次迈过那条约定的线，发疯般的只为寻求他的灵魂。哎——这个规矩如今看起来多可笑。一开始只为了防止自己过度沉溺其中，可等我回过头来才发现，这种结局其实早就定下。  
可我失望地发现，我一开始便理解错了很多事。我对他太狂热，一直误认为我在掌控他。可当我越是想把他变成我的所有物，越发现自己根本不是在精神层次中起主导地位。我感到无力和徒劳，却不知道怎么去解释当下发生的事，或者是我现在这个状态根本无法理顺清楚事情的前因后果。我始终觉得他和我之间隔着一道我无法跨越的间隔，他在那一边对我招手，时不时穿过那堵无形的墙来撩拨我的心。我扑过去抓住他，握在手里的却变成一团虚无的气体，溜出指缝。我因无法将他圈入怀里而气恼，我的视线随他而动，我的心因他的举手投足而悬起，我的声线因过度的渴望而颤抖。他做的一切都会直接影响到我的感受。我这是在掌控他吗？不！是他逐渐操控了我！但这不是真的，只是他占据了我的精神面，让我无法离开他了。这番精神操控虚虚实实，我深陷入于迷幻的景象，无法辨别真相，只能像提线木偶般被迫接受控制。  
我开始怀疑自己到底在做什么，尽管我当初就明白要保持学业与性的关系，但说到底，我还是没办法持续下去。繁重的学习压力逼迫到我无法呼吸，我的心理状况起起伏伏，波动到我无法专注思考。我需要稳定的精神支撑，而当我们跨越那条线以后，我发现他变得更加虚无缥缈。他太美好，亦是太虚幻，我努力伸手却够不着他。即使我把他关在笼子里，即使他在我身边欢笑着、哀叫着，我也无法感觉到他是我的。  
他是自由的精灵，囚禁了肉身，灵魂也能穿过栏杆飞走。  
痛苦……无休止的痛苦……我被外界掐住咽喉，连呼吸也要拼命用力。而他早就摆脱了那个我为他设下的囚笼，跳啊跳，尽情舞蹈，是多么快乐。  
那为何不放他走呢？可是我做得到吗？激流急下，我紧紧拽着这根救命线才不会过早崩溃。但要是再维持下去，我什么也得不到。家庭关系紧张，学业劳累，以及各方面的压力逼迫到我就快无法坚持下去。我们之间似有似无的爱变得毫不重要，尽管我闭上眼就会想起他那双充满魅惑的蓝眼睛，尽管我又多么不舍得他，尽管我在每个失眠的夜因他流泪。我必须放开某些事，才能再抓住其余对我而言同等重要、甚至影响一辈子的东西。  
是时候了，我亲爱的小鸟。我放了手，让他自由，也让我自由，在某天没有征兆地离开了他。

~·~·~·~

我忘了他，或者说，我骗自己已经忘了他。我忙于应付身边的各种东西，面对一如既往的压力和痛苦。我被困于囚牢里，四周的墙逐渐向我压来，恐惧、惊慌在我脑袋里嘶吼，我时刻提心吊胆，根本无法静下心来做事。周围的事令我紧张，唯独把自己锁在小房间里才会让我暂时安心些许。发颤的手捂住疼痛的头，蜷缩在地上默默哭泣，让泪水一串一串打湿衣服，淌在地板的泪聚集成一小滩，沾湿了头发与耳朵。我不敢哭得太大声，或者干脆禁止自己发出哭声，憋气到需要呼吸再喷出一声可怜的抽噎。过去的事再次重现在我眼前，它们闪烁着，就像幻灯片，快速地滚动而过。这便是闪回。我经常不断地在脑海里重新经历伤害我的事，虽然短暂，但是它们就在那里反复重现。我无法控制闪回的始止，它是脱离我控制的独立个体，时不时突然出现。抹不去的影像，一成不变的重复，完全相同的记忆。我无法忘记那些事，只能逼自己习惯。我对待闪回的态度取决于当下的情绪如何：在我吃饭的时候它会露面，我忽略它的存在，假装它不在那里，直至它逐渐消失；在我情绪稍微波动时它再次出现，塞给我刺痛感便被我努力甩开；在我崩溃时它便凶猛袭来，悲伤和无助淹没了我，我面对过往种种糗事坏事，接受内心的自责，除了哭泣便再无他法。  
也不是没有尝试过去寻找让自己开心起来的办法。我一直在这样做，努力让情绪保持在较为稳定的平面。只是欢乐太表面，只能覆盖住受伤的外表，不能实质上的改变问题。我有意识地想去解决那些东西，它们总不能缠绕我一世吧？我尝试着去交心，努力将困扰我的东西释放出去。我还算幸运，能拥有一两个能懂我的朋友。我们经常聊天，抚平彼此的伤口。某次，我提及到曾经陪伴过我的人终会因各种理由离去。她问为什么。我又想起了他，想起了曾经我和他是多么亲密，他的音容……不，不能再记起他了。往事终究过去，我不能被回忆再次伤害。  
没什么。我笑了笑，随口提起另一个话题。  
下学期悄然开始，意味着高中生涯即将结束。所有人都在奔跑，为了终点线狂奔。我不太记得当初发生过什么。我忘了很多东西，为了缓解压力和头痛，我努力去忘记痛苦的过去。我抛弃了很多事，记忆拼图被我弄得支离破碎。我总是头痛，闪回变得越来越多，当我就快要碰到关于诺曼的记忆，我会立即用各种手段中止这种过程。我不再接触性，因为会让我想起他，而我还是深刻又绝望地爱着，被我们之间的关系弄得痛不欲生。我不记得他是否来找过我，他一定会因我的突然离开而感到迷惑吧。他会恨我，必定会。没关系，我也恨他，比他恨我之前要先恨他。恨他令我如此痴狂，恨他夺走了我的心，恨他让我暴露出真实的自我。  
我本以为那次分别便是永远。高考的结束铃响起，走出考场的我是多么轻松，想着终于摆脱他了。这是……真的吗？所有的备考压力瞬间消散了，肩上轻飘飘的，有种难以置信的不真实感。我恍惚了整个假期，无忧无虑到令我迷惑，不敢相信当初的痛哭与哀伤居然不在了。就算我突然想起诺曼，我也只能感觉仿佛一场飘忽的梦，而我梦醒了。没有伤心，没有爱意。我所有的感情似乎随着高考而去，徒留一副空壳罢了。  
我猫在家里，哪也不去，直到录取通知书下来以后，我独自前往大学校园，熟悉一下新的学习环境。一切充满新鲜感，似乎空气也清新不少。学长学姐们在当志愿者，为新来的同学们指引方向。新地方，新朋友，一切都是全新的未知的。这里可是我第一志愿的高校啊，我终于达成了我的梦想，将挂在天边的那颗闪耀的星星摘了下来。  
就在这里，我遇到了杰弗里·迪恩·摩根，我的数学系教授。我第一次如此害羞地想去认识一个人。爱不讲道理，我说不清是喜欢他的长相还是别的地方，但是内心出现的爱慕之情令我惊讶。我还以为自己在上一段乱糟糟的关系中受尽伤害，已经无力再爱其他人了。然而杰夫重新点亮了那盏灯，我的心重新涌起了热情。我渴望亲密关系，但又在因我对它的期待而产生不真实的幻梦感。我害怕暴露身上肮脏的特点，于是我小心地掩饰起来，装出一副好接近的模样，生怕吓走了他。可能有人会笑我虚伪，但难道我展示出真相会令他更喜爱我吗？我知道自己太堕落，早就在黑暗中迷失了自我。而杰夫太干净，我要靠近他就必须洗掉那些淤泥，抛下所有不洁的部分，再献上我心中那份仍保持温暖与爱的碎片。  
我以为我会和杰夫发生某些浪漫关系。我期待着，盼望着，心里涌现出来的小欢喜是我每天做事的动力。直到我闻到熟悉的香水味，直到我与他再次见面。那些感觉席卷而来，惊恐、愤怒、诧异，更多的是复而得失的爱。我以为一辈子不会再遇到他。我怎么可能不爱他，我对他一直持续着难以忘怀的感情。往事全部记起来了，我知道那就是我欠下的债，我必须去偿还。我看到他和杰夫的亲密举动，这令我嫉妒。他是我的，以前甚至现在，都是我的。  
谁先动心谁就输了。  
是我大败。

~·~·~·~

“证明有多爱你？”诺曼嗤笑一声，没掩饰住喉咙里传出的呜咽，“这种事现在有什么意义。”  
“意义还挺大，我想知道你那时究竟想怎么样。”  
“怎么，我不说你就揍我？”我猛地挥了挥拳头，他下意识蜷缩一团。他想保护自己，却被我从防御姿势里拽了出来。他泪流满面，而我只想羞辱他。他就那么怕我会打他，用暴力去制服他吗？我当然不会这样做，只是逢场作戏、吓唬吓唬罢了。我最恨校园暴力的施暴者。人之初性本恶，缺乏教育和道德的约束，这群年幼的恶鬼便在人间飘荡，贴着一副天生无害的人皮面具做出最毒的事。我总会有狂暴的念头，但我会忍住，将这股情绪藏在心里黑色的那块地方，以免自己会伤害他人，尽管这样做便是伤害了自己。但我更加禁止自己变成为恶鬼中的一员。我深呼吸几口气，压抑住脑海里的魔鬼怂恿我去实施暴力举动的想法。  
我松开手，他跌坐地上，他缩在墙边哭泣了好一阵子。小可怜被我吓坏了。我坐在他面前，盯着他，等他恢复平静。  
“我以为你会继续打我。”他说，声音渐渐没了颤音。  
“我可能会，”他又往里面挪了挪，“也可能不会。这得看你的表现。”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“先来回想一下当初我们的约定吧。”  
他又痛哭失声。  
“算我求你，放过我吧。”  
“为什么要放过你？”我大声呵斥，他哀嚎得更厉害了，“难道不是你一直在纠缠我？”  
“我没有……”  
“没有？！说得倒轻松。你令我非常痛苦，一直如此。你知道自己做了什么吗？我爱你，爱到无法自拔。是你靠近我，当我想要抓住你的时候，你又轻飘飘地离开了。你明知我们之间有那个约束的线，然而你多次迈过它来诱惑我，令我痛苦，让我挣扎，然后又轻飘飘地离去。我……我不明白你为什么这样做。我爱你，很爱你，但是我看不清你是否真的在我身边。哈，那种不真实感，太虚幻了。我捉不住你，你明白吗！”  
他止住哭声，抬头望天笑了一下。他眼神飘忽。  
“离开你不是我本意，但是我实在是太痛苦了。我觉得你可能不明白，恨我这样做。是，是我的错。我短短十几年做过很多错事。我尝试着去调解，可是越弄越乱。我真的好想去搞懂究竟发生了什么，可事情最后都会走向一片狼藉。我很难过，我爱你，但我恨你，但我又爱你。我的生活本来就是一团糟，你的出现令我惊喜，可对你的爱逐步变为痛苦。本来这些话，早就该和你讲清楚，但我做不到。我无法鼓起勇气说心里话，更加找不到适合的时候表达出来。你是只妖精，魅魔，或是是某种我不知道的东西，勾起了我强烈的情绪，使我对你太过于疯狂。有时候，我能捕捉到你某种情感，我以为那是邀请，可一握在手里它便消失了。我努力去找，但都是这样。我不知道你到底是邀请我，还是拒绝我。我又不能直接去问。可能你会觉得，我们的关系以及那些到处性交的事已经足够明白，能表明一切，可我感受不到。你令我痛苦，但我还是爱你、恨你。诺姆，我一直、一直，对你爱恨交织。”  
我终于说出来了。泪水横流，可我不想擦去。多少天啊，在我们相处的那段时间，我藏了很久的话终于倾泻而出，可我毫无发泄的痛快感。我很难受，我不想再藏了。  
“你以为我不是吗。”他叹气，却令我更加难过，“你以为我当初对你做的一切是为了什么？你以为我考上这个学校是为了什么？你以为我出现在你和杰夫面前是为了什么？还是你真的觉得我有多聪明、多努力、多清楚你的隐私，才能够多么天时地利人和地和你碰面？这一切都是因为爱和恨——尽管你对我做了这种事之后，也是如此，可是爱有什么用啊！”  
“原来你一直筹备着。”  
“那不然？要不是我碰巧在下课时间经过你的教室，又碰巧往里面瞄了眼发现你就在这里。你真觉得我一个艺术生没有任何企图的情况下，还会花那么多时间和精力去追着数学教授问问题，努力让他对我留下印象？我对他没感觉，整这一套就是想气死你。我做到了，你掉进陷阱里了，那就是为什么我们会在这里哭得头晕眼花追忆过去的破事。我想过总有一天我们会重归于好，可看看你，”他又哭了，“居然真的爱上了别的人。”  
“别说了。”  
“不，我就要……”他的声音磕磕巴巴，已经说不出完成的一句话。我挪过去把他搂在怀里，他厌恶地推开我的脸，“滚蛋。”他骂道，粗鲁的话语此刻全变了调，他的动作也变得柔软无力。我亲吻他的掌心，他害怕地缩回手，可越是想避开我，我越将他搂得更紧。他反抗了一阵子，终于放弃挣扎。  
“我恨你。”他在我怀里耸动肩膀，他整个人都在发抖，“我会杀了你。”  
“那不正好。”  
“为什么？”  
“死在心爱的人的刀下，多么浪漫的事。但在此之前——

“我希望我们能重新开始。”

~·~·~·~

我们总是哭，毕竟经历了那么多的事之后，彼此的心已经完全碎掉了。我们想修补关系，却总是以争吵结束。争吵过后就是哭泣，再就是安抚，紧接着看似无止尽的争吵……他哭得比我更厉害，两颗受伤的破碎的心啊，早已摔得四分五裂。我把满地的碎片收集起来，把自己的那部分安在他空缺的地方。我安抚他，一切都会好起来。他没说什么，只是依在我胸膛，侧过脑袋亲吻我的脖颈，眼眶附近是哭过的红肿。我们像以前一样保持炮友的关系，只是少了逐渐爱上对方的那部分。他没有明确表示和我在一起的意愿，我也没有悄悄试探。我能感觉到他正慢慢平复下来。柔软，支离破碎，充满伤痕的心啊，我发誓再也不会令它受伤了。  
我们维持着稳定的联系，经常在休息时段约出来见面，去喝杯东西，吃个饭，继续有一句没一句地聊天。关于杰夫教授？我不再关心他了。很显然我只是喜爱他的模样，过了新鲜感之后再毫无感觉。这种短暂的喜欢太无聊，根本比不过我那份持续了挺长时间的疯狂的爱。我和诺曼超越友谊，又低于爱情，不知道该把它归为哪一类。不过没关系，我们深知彼此爱着，恨着，以一种只有我们两个能懂的方式，继续下去。

~·~·~·~

冬季，一阵强冷空气带来了雪。只过了一会儿，四周都被白色铺满。我太冷了，需要及时补充温暖。我打着哆嗦在街边的红绿灯前等他，不知道他叫我过来有什么事。  
“嘿——哟！”他在街对面前向我招手，我赶紧奔过去，“我朝你挥手好久了，你都没见到。”他抱怨。  
“抱歉。我刚刚在想我太冷了，想喝点热乎的东西。”  
他塞给我一袋东西。  
“你曾经夸过它们，不知道你还记不记得。”他打开袋子翻找了一阵，拿出一个封好黑色相框的照片。我立马认出那幅画面：明媚阳光，七彩糖果和腐烂的鸟。我太喜欢那张照片了，就是它们让我开始对他产生想去了解的念头，“就当做礼物给你了。”  
“谢谢。”  
我们在街头漫无目的地走，他看起来很轻松，又哼起不知名字的歌，听上去像某部我没看过的电影主题曲。我们走着，走着，经过小吃店，服装店，一路走下去。  
经过酒馆的时候，他回头看了我一眼，停下脚步。  
怎么了。话还没出口，我就知道他想说什么。  
来吧，我知道一个好地方，能让你喝个够。  
他说，然后牵起我的手，带我在小巷里左拐右窜。  
熟悉的地方，相同的事，抹不去的记忆。  
过去的点点滴滴与现在串联一起，整件事就是一个完整的轮回。  
我过去犯下的错，躲不掉逃不过，事到如今由我继续偿还。

终究是还债罢了。

\------END------

**Author's Note:**

> **我真的很爱诺曼瑞杜斯，我想表达出心里对他的爱的感觉（爱到疯了，哈哈我受不了了啊），于是我写出了这篇文。不知道我有没有做到！**  
> 很感谢你读完这篇文，这是我第一次写那么长的同人。


End file.
